Vengeance be Thy Name
by Valtira
Summary: A creature of nightmares is stealing children. The hunters’ vow to find out what’s happening and stop the creature before it can strike again. The demented creature wants vengeance. Can Sam bring his brother back from the edge of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance be thy name

By

Valtira

A creature of nightmares bent on revenge is stealing children. The hunters' vow to find out what's happening and stop the creature before it can strike again. The demented creature wants vengeance and Dean is its target. Can Sam bring his brother back from the edge of destruction before it's too late?

_**The usual disclaimers go here:**_ I love this show, but I don't own them nor will I make any money from this little foray into the fic fandom land of the Supernatural.

_**Spoilers**__ for Season 2 finale (All Hell Breaks Loose)_

_**V1 Stolen**_

A dark shadow glided across the barren field. Tall and lithe it was cloaked in gray its skeletal head hidden beneath a dark hood. Long spidery hands extended from the tattered sleeves, fingers moving restlessly as it searched for new prey. It was hungry, ravenously hungry.

It had slept too long; desire had driven it to wakefulness. Anger still burned in its black heart, but vengeance was close at hand.

Slipping through the trees it stopped and stared up into the window of a two story wooden farmhouse. The lights blinked out and it gulped hungrily knowing she lay within preparing to sleep. It had seen her, desired her and it would have her. She was there waiting. So pretty, they couldn't have her. She belonged to it, was part of it. They would pay, but she would have her child back.

Silently it moved drifting upward. The wind carried it high across the rooftop until it stood outside the window. A small greenish light filtered through the window and it could see her silhouette on the pink walls. She drew it like a moth to a flame. Her essence was bright and alive, fodder for a starving beast.

Fingers again moved restlessly lifting the window on silent springs. Opening its maw it breathes a command. A cold gray mist filters into the room wrapping itself around the child. The tiny body convulsed eyes wide with terror as the mist slid down her throat and into her lungs. Her breath hung in the air gone suddenly frigid. She shivered the cold invading her body and drawing her from the now frost covered sheets.

She moved slowly at first on silent feet through the room and down the stairs. The door opened on whispering hinges as she walked through. The tiny body moved reluctantly her spirit stronger than it had anticipated all the more reason for taking her. Moving ahead of the child it beckoned knowing she had no choice but to follow. It could feel her fear and lifted its head into the air drinking in the scent.

Gliding across the ground it laid a compulsion on the child to follow. The command would hold her fast and lead her to its lair. It would have her soon. A black tongue flicked across thin purple lips as greenish gray drool slithering from the side of its mouth in anticipation. Her baby, they would never find her, they would never steal her again. They would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Didn't realize how short the first chapter was - so here is the second. Please R & R for me - let me know what you think.**_

_**V2 Returned**_

He was tired. Even the tape, blaring the sounds of Metallica could not help shake the exhaustion. They were somewhere in New Mexico – a recent signpost sported the name of a little town up ahead called Cloud Croft. It sounded homey and comfortable a nice place to relax. At the moment the hunters needed a place to unwind and forget the past several weeks. Stroking the dashboard he sighed knowing his baby was now dent free and ready to rumble. Sam hadn't been wrong in calling the Black Beauty his pacifier.

Glancing right he smiled fondly at the sleeping figure of his brother curled up uncomfortably in the passenger seat. His tall lanky figure was bent in several different directions trying to find one that fit. It was nearly impossible in the small confines of the car.

It was nearing midnight and Dean knew they needed to find a hotel soon before he fell asleep at the wheel and drove the sleek Black Impala into a ditch. Sam would have a field day with that one.

Humming along with the music he gasped in surprise and slammed on the brakes swerving right to avoid hitting the tiny figure crossing the road. He swore a blue moon and managed to bring the big car to a screeching halt half in the ditch he had so studiously avoided moments before. He was out the door yelling back at his brother as he went, "You ok Sammy?"

"Its Sam, you jerk," his brother growled trying to untangle himself from the seatbelt. "Dean what the hell is going on?" When he didn't get an answer he hurried to unlatch the seatbelt practically falling from the car into the ditch as he opened the door. Still swearing beneath his breath his eyes widened, his steps quickened when he saw his brother scoop a tiny child from out of the roadway. "Dean?"

"I don't know Sam, nearly ran her over as I came around the corner," he called back over his shoulder.

Dean wrapped his arms around the young girl. Bone chilling cold seared through his hands. He hissed in pain but he didn't let go. "She's cold Sam, her skin is ice cold," he hissed out. He felt it creeping through his hands and up his arms; he shivered hard and sucked in a breath.

In his arms she struggled against the restraint. The compulsion laid on her lending her strength. Kicking and scratching at him she tried desperately to free herself.

"Hey sweetie," Dean murmured. "Where are you going?"

He sucked in a breath when she turned frightened eye toward him, pleading for help. In his arms she didn't stop struggling. Seconds later her eyes turned a frosty white and she snarled her teeth snapping close to his throat.

"Sam," he screamed. "We've got a problem here."

"Holy crap," Sam whispered when he caught sight the child's eyes. "What the hell, is it some kind of possession.

"Possession, compulsion I don't know Sam, but get Dad's journal see what you can find. I'm not going to be able to hold her for long," he whispered.

The girl fought like a wild cat. Kicking hard she caught him in the stomach with flailing legs. Dean grunted but didn't let go, doing what he could to lessen the impact by wrapping her arms and legs in a bear hug. The cold closed in around him.

It was hard to see in the dim light of the full moon, but the hairs rose up on the back of his neck. What ever had done this was close he could feel it.

oooOOOooo

The creature hovered above the ground a few hundred feet away seething with anger. He dared to interfere. The creature roared its rage into the night.

The hunters turned away from the eerie high pitched screech. The sound pounded at sensitive eardrums sending waves of pulsating agony hammering through them. Sam hit his knees his hands coming up to cover his abused ears, his father's journal falling to the road beside him.

Dean wished he could do the same. The sound seemed to pierce his soul, gritting his teeth against the pain he ducked his head and turned away. One hand reached up to cover the tiny ears and press her against his chest. He dare not let go of the child. What ever had her in thrall was close, and he would never willing give her over to the darkness, no matter what it cost him.

The screeching sound lasted nearly a minute and had taken its toll on the hunters. When the sound finally drifted away Sam fell forward barely managing to catch himself from falling face first onto the road.

Gasping for breath the pain echoed through their mind as it slowly faded away.

Dean sighed in relief his body shaking with the cold and the effort to stave off the unearthly screech. In his arms the little girl began to struggle as the puppet master pulled her strings. He grunted in pain as her foot slammed against his inner thigh, a little too close for comfort. "Not the jewels sweetheart," he groaned. "Sam," he yelled. Turning his head he saw his brother on hands and knees a few feet away. "Get off your ass and help me," he yelled.

Sam groaned and picked up his father's journal quickly leafing through the pages for some clue as to the creature they were facing. His fingers stopped his eyes drifting down the worn pages. The child's white eyes, the icy cold skin, the unearthly screech, his breath caught in his throat at the implications. "It may be a Wraith Dean. Dammit I think we're facing a Wraith."

Dean swore beneath his breath. Of all the spirits the Wraith was the most dangerous and unpredictable. "What does dad say about them?"

"Not much," came the quiet reply. Reading quickly through the pages he grunted in disgust. "Dammit Dad," he whispered in frustration. "I can't find anything Dean," he grumbled reaching for his brother. He didn't know what to do. Maybe if they got the girl far away from the Wraith the hold it had on her would be broken. "Dad says they can take many forms but they are driven by Vengeance."

"What the hell are we going to do Sam"?

The Seer thought only of helping his brother save the girl when he laid a hand on his brother neck, gasping as a flood of energy was torn from his body.

Dean's anger had risen to a fever pitch. His only thought was in finding some way to break the link the Wraith held over the child. The Warrior rose up inside him.

A surge of power ripped through him. He didn't know what the hell was happening but he used the energy like a battering ram. The Warrior went on the attack pushing hard, his mind intent on chasing the Wraith from the girl's mind and body. Staring into the milky white eyes he whispered his demand. "You cannot have her." He could feel the creature's anger growing, but he didn't give up. He didn't break eye contact but held the frosty gaze. The Warrior stood firm and resolute unwilling to give in no matter the cost to himself.

The Wraith was weak, she needed her child. Without her she could not destroy those who dared to challenge her. Gathering what strength remained she sent a massive blast of energy through its link with the girl needing to destroy the man.

Powers collided, exploding in a massive burst of energy. The Wraith was thrown backward its body becoming more transparent as the energy that sustained it was blown away. The creature lay in a crumpled heap as the energy swirled around it and slowly dissipated.

Dean gasped as the power burst through the child and hit him head on. He flew backward and slammed his head against the hard surface of the road. Fireworks exploded in his head; still he didn't release the tiny figure in his arms. He lay half on, half off the road the little girl lay pressed against his chest.

The energy tore through the air and slammed into Sam; he hit the ground and tumbled sideways down the embankment into the dry ditch four feet below. Scraped and sore he lay in shocked surprise. "Dean," he called out breathlessly. Fear tore through him when his brother didn't reply. Scrambling up the side of the ditch he found his brother lying still and silent his eyes closed.

Feeling for a pulse, he sighed in relief when Dean swatted at his hand. "I'm fine, go away," he growled.

Tiny arms reached up and wrapped themselves around Dean's neck. The little body shook as tears of fear and relief flowed down her cheeks.

Slowly Dean managed to sit up with a helping hand from his brother. He heard Sam's sharp intake of breath and his hand on the side of his aching head. He ignored it.

"Its ok sweetie, its ok, the big bad monster is gone now," Dean murmured gently hugging her close. He felt her nod against his shoulder, but she didn't let go.

"My name is Dean, will you tell me yours," Dean whispered into her ear.

"Sam," she whispered a few seconds later. "It's short for Samantha."

"Hi Sam, he whispered. "My brother's name is Sam, but I call him Sammy," Dean chuckled. Relief flooded his heart when he felt the little girl in his arm hiccup and laugh. "Sammy, say hi to Sam," Dean chuckled again.

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled saying, "Hi Sam."

Her eyes bright with tears she lifted her head and waved shyly, "Hi Sammy, my little brother calls me Sammi too," she told him proudly."

Sam reached out and gently wiped a tear from her cheek. "You doing ok," he asked her quietly?"

Sammi nodded her head.

"This needs stitches Dean," Sam whispered when he finished examining the gash on the side of his brother's head. The steady flow of blood trickling down his neck worried the young hunter.

"Later," Dean mumbled back. His concern only for the tiny child wrapped in his arms. Releasing his hold slightly he took stock of her condition. Her skin was chilly but not the bone deep cold of earlier. He ignored the chill that had settled in his own bones. Her eyes were back to normal, a deep emerald green that reflected the shimmering moonlight.

oooOOOooo

The Wraith snarled with hatred. Reaching for the child it found it could no longer touch her mind. Fury swelled in its black heart, her baby was now lost to her, but the man was not. A spark of fear curled in its black heart, a snarl of hate filled its throat. The man had dared challenge her. It had managed to taste the enemies' strength and reeled at the power that lay hidden. She would be cautious if she must, but he would regret taking a child from her mother's arms.

The hated man would have to be destroyed she would have her vengeance. Cackling laughter filled the night air as it drifted away. It had left its mark the hated man would soon perish.

oooOOOooo

Three head lifted in shock as the keening wail erupted in the distance and slowly faded away.

Sammi pulled closer as Dean's arms relaxed their grip, and he chuckled. "Its ok baby," he whispered tucking her close once again.

Pushing himself up Dean's knees nearly gave out. If not for his brother's hand catching him, he would have gone done. Blinking away the fog, he stumbled when he took his first step toward the Impala.

"Dean," Sam whispered urgently.

"I'm fine Sam, just a little dizzy," he whispered. "We need to find out where she lives and get her home."

Holding his hand out three fingers up Sam asked, "How man finger Dean."

Dean snarled without looking snapping, "Twenty-six."

"Dean," Sam snarled back not letting it go.

Dean sighed and turned his head, wincing at the pain that shot through his skull. "Three, you satisfied bit..," he caught himself.

"Yeah, jer…" Sam chuckled.

In his arms little Sammi stirred. "I live at 303 Lemon Copper Rd, Cloud Croft, New Mexico," she rattled off. Her mother had drilled it into her head telling her if she ever got lost she would be able to find her way home.

Dean made for the drivers side door but Sam neatly steered him toward the passenger side, "You can't drive with Sammi in your arms," he rationalized.

"Can too," Dean grumbled.

Sammi giggled.

"Ouch," Dean mumbled.

Behind him Sam pressed a wad of gauze to the cut on the side of his head. "Quit whining," Sam mumbled. "Hold this ya big baby and press hard, or you'll bleed all over the car," Sam snarled.

"Can't have that now can we," Dean grumbled beneath his breath.

**_Another chap to follow in a couple of days. I hope you like it - please let me know either way. Reviews are the spice of life - LOL_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_V3 Returned _**

Sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala Dean held her tight against his chest. He could feel the tiny body shivering. He was cold, a frigid icy cold that had settled into his bones. A nice hot shower would take care of it," he mumbled silently.

Lights were blazing in the house when they pulled into the driveway. "Pull over Sammy," Dean whispered.

Sam stopped the car in the shadows and turned off the ignition.

"I can't go up there looking like this," Dean whispered.

"What do you want to do," Sam asked quickly?

"I'll drive, you take Sammi," he offered.

"Dean you…" his words were abruptly cut off when Dean growled.

"Jeez Sam, it's a couple feet up the driveway, I'm not going to keel over between here and there," he snapped.

In his arms Sammi stirred, "Sorry sweetheart, younger brother's don't always know to respect their elders," Dean chuckled.

Sam growled long and low and loud but Dean ignored him. "Sammi, Sam is going to take you home, back to your mom, ok," he told her quickly.

Sammi snuggled closer not willing to give up the person that had saved her from the big bad monster.

"Please sweetheart I need you to go with Sam, ok," he whispered.

She nodded reluctantly and slowly released her chokehold. Turning slowly she reached out for Sam.

The young hunter's breath caught in his throat at the look of trust on the little girls face. This he told himself, this was the reason they kept going, their reason for hunting the evil that walked the earth. Wrapped up in taking care of the little girl he didn't see the weary look on his brother's face. Sliding across the seat he didn't notice the hand that shook as his brother opened the door.

Dean took several deep breaths and gathered what remained of his energy. He attributed the cold in his bones to the loss of blood and from the warm stickiness on his right shoulder there was a lot of it.

Opening the door he slid out of the car grabbing for the door when his knees buckled. Wryly he wondered if maybe he was going to pass out before making it down the driveway. He would never hear the end of it. Grimly he hung on and made his way around the car and slid into the drivers' seat. Heaving a sigh, he was grateful for small favors when the dizziness receded.

Firing up the engine he slowly made his way down the driveway and stopped in front of the house. Keeping Sammi tucked in his arms Sam opened the door and quickly shut it behind him, leaving his brother in the dark interior of the car.

A young woman, in her mid twenties came rushing out of the house when the car pulled up. "Oh my God, Samantha," the young woman screamed in relief.

"Found her wandering down the road," Sam offered knowing she would never believe a Wraith had stolen her daughter from her bed.

Sam blinked and stepped back as the woman rushed toward him without stopping. "Thank you, thank you," she cried. Her body collided with his and if the car hadn't been behind him she would have knocked him over.

As it was he thumped hard against the side of the car and bounced forward straight into Samantha's mother. He caught her against him to keep her from falling.

"Mommy," Sammi screamed and pandemonium reigned

From the back of the house a tall dark blonde haired man came running. His voice frantic as he yelled, "Have you found her?"

"She's here Scott, a young man found her and brought her home."

"Thank God," he murmured coming to a stop beside his wife. "Thank God," he whispered again.

Sammi held out her arms as her mother rushed forward to take her. Sam let her go hoping and praying the Wraith was gone from her life forever. Glancing over his shoulder he looked at the shadow of his brother sitting in the car. Dean wasn't going to give this one up he knew for certain. When children were involved Dean got kinda crazy.

The woman's voice brought his thoughts back to the little girl in her arms.

"How can I ever thank you," the woman cried, "I don't know what could have happened she's never done this before."

"No thanks necessary ma'am," the young hunter replied quietly. Sam warned the woman hoping it would be enough to keep the Wraith at bay. "She had a nightmare," he offered. "Just keep a close eye on her for the next couple of days. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Thank you, thank you," the woman gushed. "If I can ever help you or you need anything please let me know," she cried.

"Do you know of a hotel close by," he asked quickly.

"We have an extra room, you could stay here," she offered, her husband shaking his head confirming the statement.

"Thanks but no," Sam replied.

"There's only one hotel in town, it's on Main Street, it's called Cloud Nine, about five miles from here" Sammi's dad told him. "It's not the Ritz but it's clean," he offered.

Sam memorized the directions relieved to know they didn't have far to go. Turning away he raised his hand and waved at Sammi and her family before getting in the car.

"Wait, we don't even know your name," the woman shouted.

"Sam, Sam Winfield," he told her. Erroring on the cautious side he didn't mention Dean's name just in case the police or FBI became involved. "I'm Jean Rawlins and this is my husband Scott. We are forever indebted to you. If you need anything please let us know. Anything," she told him sincerely. "Thank you," she sobbed. Resting her hand on his arm she squeezed it gently.

"You're welcome," Sam replied. In the dark no one saw the blush that rose to his cheeks.

Sammi pulled away from her mother to twist around watching as Sam walked away. A little hand was raised high to wave at the brothers. "Bye," she shouted at Dean.

In the Impala Dean slid across the seat to the passenger side. He sat watching, a tiny smile teasing at his lips. He raised a too heavy arm to wave in return. He was cold, so damn cold. An icy chill had settled in his bones. His head hurt and he felt like his skull was going to explode. All he could think about was a nice hot shower. "Bye Sammi," he whispered. Laying his head back against the seat he closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of his blood through the gauze but it just didn't matter. He heard the creak of the door and the quiet settling of the car as Sam got in.

Sam turned the key and started the Impala. Swinging the big car around he headed down the driveway. In the darkness it was hard to see but Sam instinctively knew his brother was hurting. "Dean," he called quietly, "You still with me."

Dean grunted his reply too tired to do more than that.

"There's a hotel about five miles from here," he offered quietly.

Again Dean only grunted his reply, worry shot through the young hunter as he turned to watch his brother. Eyes closed his head rested against the seat not caring that his blood was staining the dark leather.

A few minutes later Sam pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the Cloud Nine Motel. The Vacancy sign was lit and he heaved a sigh of relief. Stopping in front of the office Sam got out, surprised when Dean didn't move. Worry clutched at his gut, "I'll be right back," he said quietly.

Dean sat in the car his arms wrapped around his body, the bloody gauze stuck to the headrest. His hands were tucked beneath his arms trying to keep them warm. He told himself it was just the after effect of their encounter with the Wraith, a hot shower and some sleep and he'd be fine.

A few minutes later Sam unlocked the door to their room and turned on the light. He cringed when he saw the paisley walls done in garish shades of crimson and purple. The two queen sized beds were covered in dark purple bedspreads. The curtains and chairs were covered in a lighter shade of lilac. It was a horrid combination. Whoever had decorated the place needed to be shot! He couldn't wait to hear Dean's comments.

Dean slowly slid out of the car grabbing for the door to keep his knees from giving out. Through slitted eyes he saw the bright light spilling from the doorway. Setting his sights on staying upright he headed for the room. One thought alone filled his mind, a hot shower. Stepping through the door he didn't acknowledge Sam's words.

"Dean, sit down," Sam called, "I'll get the first aid kit." Heading back out to the car he didn't wait to see what his brother was doing.

Dean left a trail of clothes on the floor as he stripped and headed for the bathroom. Fumbling fingers turned on the water turning the heat up as high as he could. Steam filtered from behind the crimson plastic shower curtain he never saw. Kicking off his shoes he shed his pants and climbed into the tub. The hot water struck his cold body, for a moment he sighed in relief and sank to a sitting position letting the hot water pummel his freezing body. He didn't feel the sting of the cut on the side of his head as the water washed away the crusted blood. A bright stream of red coursed down his back and swirled around the drain. He didn't see it.

"Dean, where the hell did you go," Sam shouted in frustration. Hearing the sound of the running water he poked his head into the bathroom. The steamy air obscured his vision. "Dean, you ok," he asked anxiously!

Dean didn't answer.

Fear shot through the young hunter. Wondering if his brother had passed out he rushed across the room and yanked back the shower curtain. His eyes widen at the sight of his brother huddled in the center of the tub his knees drawn up close to his chest, his arms hugging them tight.

"Dean, man, are you ok," Sam whispered touching his brother's shoulder?

Dean turned his head slightly to stare at his brother's worried face. He tried to smile, but chattering teeth gave him away. "Cold Sammy," he whispered, "So cold."

"Shit," the young hunger swore loudly, "We need to get you to a hospital, you're going into shock."

"Nooooo hos pi tal," the hunter shivered. "Not shock!"

"The Wraith," Sam gasped. "The damn Wraith, what the hell did it do to you?'

"Dooonnnn'tt knnnoooowwww," Dean mumbled between chattering teeth.

Turning off the water Sam held out a towel. "Come on Dean," he cajoled. "Let's get you dried off and into bed, Ok."

Like a lost child Dean slowly climbed to his feet and gave himself over to his brother's care. "Ok," he groaned. Sammy would know what to do. Sammy always knew what to do.

The young hunter's gut clenched in fear. Wrapping the towel around his brother he carried him into the other room and dried him off before helping him slip between the sheets. Dragging the blankets from the other bed he did his best to wrap Dean in a cocoon of heat, before setting to the task of stitching up the gash on the side of Dean's head.

At the touch of his brother's hand Dean felt a gentle warmth flood through his body.

Sam felt Dean relax beneath his touch. The young hunter anxiously watched his brother as he set four stitches in place to close the gash. He worried that Dean had lost too much blood, but his main concern was finding out what the Wraith had done.

Sam cleaned up the mess and crossed the room. Taking his computer out of his backpack he fired it up needing to find information on the Wraith.

Beneath the covers Dean gasped his body started shaking as the warmth of his brother's touch faded away. Consciousness faded and he sank into a hazy painful world of icy misery.

oooOOOooo

It had been four hours. Four hours of searching without a single clue. He had found little to nothing in his hunt for information about the Wraith. He had one place left to turn – Bobby. When Ash died his main source of information had died with him but Bobby was a wealth of information he had to know something.

He dialed Bobby's number, pacing the floor impatiently as he waited for him to answer. Five rings later, "Damn Bobby," he grumbled. "What took you so long?"

"Jeez kid," Bobby grumbled back. "Do you know what the hell time it is?"

"Sorry, sorry," Sam whispered sheepishly, "Dean's in trouble and I need some help.

"When is that brother of yours not in trouble," the hunter groused.

"I don't know what to do Bobby." Sam whispered choking back a cry as he looked at the huddled shaking mass beneath the covers. "Dean was attacked by a Wraith, Bobby. He's sick – really sick. Cold and he can't stop shaking, I don't know what to do?"

"A Wraith," Bobby screeched through the phone before going deathly silent. Seconds later his voice shook as he repeated the words in disbelief, "A Wraith. Sam there has never been a Wraith sighting in North America that I know of. There was one a hundred years ago in Ireland, but damn…" he trailed off, "A Wraith?"

"He'll be fine Sam, we'll beat this thing," he whispered. Bobby heard the fear in his voice as Sam spoke.

"I hope so Bobby, I can't loose him, not now."

"I know kid and you won't I promise. The two of you together are unstoppable."


	4. Chapter 4

**_V4 Frosty _**

Sam sat at the table the phone close at hand. On silent, it started to vibrate its way across the table. Relief flooded through him at the caller displayed on the screen, "Bobby," he whispered.

"I found it Sam," Bobby whispered urgently. "About a hundred and fifty years ago in Boston. Details are sketchy at best. A young family was caught in a storm just south of the city, it let loose with four inches of rain and hail the size of a softball. The next day the bodies of a man and his two children and their nanny were discovered. It was eighty-five degrees outside Sam. They were frozen clean through."

Bobby took a breath letting his words sink in before continuing, "The condition of the children's bodies is what caught my attention Sam. Their skin was aged and wrinkled. It was like something sucked the life out of them."

"What am I going to do Bobby? Dean's condition is only getting worse?"

"I don't know kid, maybe you should take him to a hospital."

"I can't Bobby, what if the Wraith comes back; somehow he's connected to the damn thing. I can't take the chance."

"I hear ya Sam, do what you can, I'm still working on it."

"Thanks Bobby, I owe ya."

"You don't owe me nothing kid, just keep that sorry ass brother of yours alive long enough for us to figure this out, you hear me."

"I hear ya," Sam answered slowly, "I hear ya."

Hanging up the phone Sam crossed to the side of the bed. The huddled mass beneath the covers moved convulsively. Sam swore softly. Sitting on the side of the bed he pulled the covers back enough to check his brother's vitals.

The icy fingers closing in around him eased as the warmth again rushed through his body. Sammy was here, Dean wanted to scream for him to stay, to hold him close but he couldn't find the energy to open his eyes or whisper the words.

He heard his brother's voice but the words were unintelligible.

"I need to get some fluids in you Dean. I'll be back in a few minutes. Hang in there jerk, you hear me."

A silent scream tore through his pain wracked body as the warmth of his brother's touch faded away.

Sam knew what he had to do. Dean needed fluids if he had any change of surviving and Sam was determined he was going to survive.

oooOOOooo

Going in through a side door, Sam scoped out the quiet emergency room. The room was light blue in color with soothing picturesque landscape painting on the walls. A TV showing reruns of I Love Lucy, the sound muted hung on the wall. One man sat in the waiting room talking to the nurse and filling out forms.

Taking a deep breath he moved quickly down the hall finding an empty trauma room. It took him a moment to pick the lock, swearing beneath his breath knowing Dean was so much better at this crap than he was. He heard the quiet click as the tumblers fell into place. Opening the cabinet he swore when he heard the door behind him open. Turning to face the intruder he was prepared for anything, even knocking the hapless victim out. At least he thought he was prepared.

A nurse walked in dressed in dark blue scrubs a clipboard held in her hands. She looked up starting in surprise at the figure standing in front of her. "Sam," she squeaked in surprise. Her eyes moved from him to the supply cabinet behind him in speculation.

"Jean," he whispered in shock.

"What are you doing here, are you hurt," she asked anxiously.

"Noooo," he stuttered.

"Is it your brother? Samantha told me your brother hit his head is he alright?"

Sam was at a loss, caught red handed he quickly made a decision. "I need your help Jean," he whispered cautiously.

"Of course anything," she told him quickly.

"Samantha was right Dean hit his head but I can't make him go to a hospital. I need to get some fluids into him."

"So you came here to do what."

"I just needed some IV fluids, that's all I swear," Sam whispered.

"My shift is over Sam. I'm coming with you," she retorted.

"Jean, that's not necessary."

Pushing him out of the way Jean dug through the cabinet pulling out various supplies. "You saved my daughter Sam, the least I could do is help your brother."

"Actually Dean did all the saving," Sam mumbled. "I was moral support."

Jean chuckled, "All the more reason I should go with you."

Sam groaned knowing there was no way out of it now. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' he grumbled beneath his breath. He swore silently when he heard Jean laugh.

A few minutes later Sam unlocked the door to the room and flipped on the overhead light.

Dropping the supplies on the bed Sam watched as Jean went to work.

Pulling back the covers she drew in a ragged breath at the sight. Dean's lips were blue his body icy cold to the touch.

"God Sam we need to get him to the hospital now."

"That's not possible Jean, it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous," she cried. "What's wrong with him Sam," she asked frantically? When he didn't answer she looked up into his worried face and saw the bleak, bewildered look in his eyes. "Does this have anything to do with the other night, the night you brought Samantha home?"

He nodded. "Samantha didn't wander away Jean, something took her."

"Something, what kind of something," she whispered fearfully?

Sam didn't answer.

"I felt it Sam," Jean whispered. "I felt a cold blast of wind tear through the house; it's what woke me up that night. It was horrible," she whispered remembering the feeling of dread that had slithered across her skin. Even now goose bumps rose up on her arm the hair standing straight up at the memory.

"Is Sammi still in danger Sam," she whispered anxiously.

"I don't know Jean," he told her truthfully.

Beneath her hands Dean's body shuddered, bringing their attention back to the real reason Jean was here. "Hold him Sam," she ordered. "He's shaking so bad I can't get the needle in."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his brother close, one hand wrapping around his shoulders the other holding his left hand.

Hunting for a vein she sighed in frustration. "His veins are collapsing Sam, I can't find one. I won't be able to get an IV started."

Dean felt the warmth of his brother's touch flood through his veins. His skin instantly warmed as the energy surged through his body. His lips loosing the blue tinge as circulation began to flow once more.

Jean suddenly felt the warmth returning to his hand and looked up in surprise a thought forming in her mind as she looked from one brother to the other.

"Sam let him go," she whispered.

"What," he whispered.

"Just let him go and step back for a minute." Reaching out she felt the frigid cold seep back into Dean's hand as his body shivered once more.

What the hell is going on," the young hunter whispered in amazement.

"I don't know, but sit back down and hold him close to you Sam.

Sam did as she told him pulling his brother close to his chest. He felt it then, the cold drifting away replaced by the warm flood of energy that pulsed through Dean's body. He looked up in amazement when Dean's body stopped shivering.

"I'll be damned," Jean whispered in awe. She slid the needle into a vein that had suddenly risen on his hand and started the fluids moving through the tube. She didn't stop there, he needed help and she was going to give it to him.

Leaning down Sam whispered through the tears, "I've got you Dean. I'm never going to let you go."

Jean saw the emotion and tears clouded her eyes, "I need you to tell me exactly what happen last night Sam," she stated quickly. "Everything," she told him again.

Sam took a breath and let it out slowly, knowing what he was about to tell her would sound insane. He only hoped she didn't call the cops and have him committed. When he had finished the bizarre story, he sat back and watched her carefully wondering what was going through her mind.

"So you were in contact with your brother when this thing hit," she asked thoughtfully. Her eyes took on a far away look as she digested everything Sam had told her. There was a connection between the brothers that was for certain. His brother's reaction to his touch was obvious.

Sam thought back to the previous evening reliving the incident in his mind. Remembering the hand he had laid on the back of Dean's neck to steady him when he'd swayed sideways. He had felt the shock of the contact, the surge of energy.

He had heard the Wraith furious screech at their interference. Exploding with rage it had sent a burst of energy surging through the link with the girl. The energy had blasted through the child straight at Dean. Sam gasped at the memory of the power that had surged around him but never through him, Dean had somehow stopped it before it reached him.

He remembered seeing Dean's body snap backward when the energy struck him. He knew his brother would protect the child Dean wouldn't have thought about saving himself. What had Dean done? He could still feel the brush of energy surging around him. Hell if the blast was strong enough to knock him down the side of the hill. What had his brother suffered, what was he still suffering?

The Warrior had subconsciously thrown up a wall preventing the frigid energy from hitting Sam. The icy tendrils had wrapped themselves around the wall and dug deep into the hunter's body. When Sam had been thrown backward the connection had been severed. The wall and his strength collapsed leaving the Warrior trapped in the frosty web. Sam was safe, but Dean had paid the price.

Sam realized Dean had protected him once again, growling deep in his throat he clutched his brother tighter in his arms and bit back the tears that threatened to fall.

--------------------

**_I hope you are still liking the story. This one was fun to write. The making of the Wraith was all from my imagination - I hope it makes sense. Please R & R for me, I love reading your comments._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_V5 Edge of Destruction _**

The young hunter felt his brother's body relax in his arm.

The Warrior rose up from the darkness. The energy surged through his body, but weak and exhausted he couldn't control it. A tidal wave of heat blasted through him loosening the hold the icy fingers had wrapped around him.

Sam sucked in a breath when he felt his brother's skin heat up. His cheeks were flushed. His brother had swung from one extreme to the other. "Jean," he whispered frantically, "Something wrong, he's too hot."

Jean reached to feel Dean's forehead and knew in an instant he was raging with fever. Rummaging in her purse she pulled out a thermometer. A minute later she hissed when she read the temperature at 103', "Let him go Sam," she whispered. Minutes later the fever spiked rising rapidly to 105'.

"God Dean, stay with me," the young hunter shouted as he slid back into place and gathered his brother close once more.

The energy raced through the Warrior's body, the flames burned through his veins destroying the icy web the Wraith had wrapped around him. For a time the inferno blazed out of control threatening to consume him, but with the return of his brother's touch the fires cooled, but the embers still burned bright devouring the frosty threads.

Sam held his brother tight. Closing his eyes he concentrated on doing what he could to lower Dean's raging fever. Thirty minutes later he figured the only thing he had accomplished was awakening a pounding headache.

Jean checked the IV and stood up, "I have to go home Sam, if anything changes call me. If not I'll be back in the morning." Laying a card with her phone number on the table between the beds she turned to watch the two brothers. The symbiotic link between them was amazing, yet it confused the hell out of her. It was obvious they weren't twins. It was more than a bond of brotherhood. She didn't know their history but she knew their bond had been forged a long time ago.

Forged by the fires of hell!

Sam looked up, "Thanks Jean, I appreciate what you did for him."

"I'm not sure I did anything Sam, you seemed to have brought him through most of it on your own. I'm almost afraid to think about this Sam. If the thing that did this to your brother had control of my daughter…" Sobbing she looked up, "I can never thank you both enough – never!"

A sad smile teased her lips as she walked away, "Never!" he heard her say.

Leaning back he sighed and closed his eyes, tightening his grip around Dean's chest. The major crisis seemed to have passed. The blistering cold that had enveloped his brother was gone. At the moment a fever still raged through his body, but Dean's temperature hadn't spiked again, but even at 103' Sam was worried. Dean's body had been tossed through the ringer, he couldn't take much more. It would be days maybe even weeks before Dean recovered enough get back on the road or hunt.

Taking a deep breath he willed himself to sleep. He would need all of his strength when Dean finally woke up. Even at the best of times, Dean was a lousy patient.

oooOOOooo

A little after 6am Sam stirred and tried to sit up groaning when sore muscles protested. His hand brushed Dean's cheek and it felt cool, "Shit," Sam rumbled wondering if the Wraith had regained control and moved back in.

Dean rose up from the darkness. Something woke him and he felt hands lifting and poking at him

Sam sat up quickly dragging Dean with him. His hand went for a pulse to find it slow and steady. His breathing had eased and Sam sighed in relief, the fever had broken.

"I'm sleeping here," a tired voice growled at him.

Sam sighed in heartfelt relief, "I'm not stopping you – go back to sleep," he murmured tightening his hold, reluctant to release his brother just yet.

"What are you doing Sam," Dean croaked hoarsely?

"I needed a hug," Sam chuckled.

"You are so needy," Dean groused.

Sam smiled, noticing his brother didn't pull away.

Even in his semi-conscious state Dean had known his brother was there, caring for him, looking after him, worried about him. It had been Sam who'd save him this time, brought him back from the edge of destruction. The world had been crumbling beneath his feet. Dean had felt himself falling and nearly let himself go. His brother's touch had pulled him back and given him the strength to fight and survive.

When he'd made the deal with the demon for Sam's life he didn't think about how Sam would feel. He had been selfish and needed Sam. He knew Sam was stronger than he was. Maybe not physically, but mentally – yes Sam was a whole lot stronger than he was. He could survive without Dean, Dean knew he couldn't survive without Sam.

A few minutes later a tired voice broke the silence once again saying, "Thanks Sammy!"

"It's what brothers do," Sam whispered.

"Damn straight," came the quiet reply.

oooOOOooo

In dark rundown abandoned barn miles away an angry eerie screech shattered the silence of the night. The tenuous hold she had on him disintegrated. Fury swelled inside her. The crazed creature swept away everything in her path. Windows shattered, the glass swept up in a whirlwind of anger. Screaming her hatred the barn exploded around her scattering the debris in all directions.

Slowly she gathered the anger back into control. Vengeance seethed in her black heart, she would find him and she would destroy him and everything close to him. It would take time to regain her strength, when she did, she would destroy those who had taken her daughter from her. All of them!

**_I have a great new Beta - Raptor and she's help me tremendously. Please R & R for me, Thanks, hope you are still liking the story._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_V6 Weary Warriors _**

Sam slipped carefully from beneath his brother's sleeping figure trying not to wake him. Stretching tired aching muscles he stood close to the bed watching ready to renew the connection in an instant should it be needed. Thankfully Dean slept on, his pulse and respiration steady and rhythmic. The young hunter sighed in relief, yet his heart was heavy. Dean looked like an old rag doll someone had tossed into the rubbage heap. His tan skin was pale and almost translucent. Dark bruises marred the hollow below his eyes. Sam knew how much his brother had suffered in the last 36 hours and it wasn't over yet. Dean had survived this round, but he wasn't going to walk away. Sam knew with a certainty – Dean would take the bare minimum amount of time to recover before he started hunting the creature. He needed to be prepared.

Lost in thought he nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone in his pocket started to vibrate. Stepping across the room he answered the phone, "Hey Bobby."

"How's he doing kid," Bobby asked quickly.

"Better, the fever finally broke and right now he's sleeping. Where are you?"

" Boston, I think I figured out who your Wraith is. That family I told you about, Rose, the wife was committed two years before the family died. Details are pretty sketch, but I found a log from the asylum. She was pretty screwed in the head kid. Hated her husband, hated her kids, and hated her life. Originally there were three kids, but one died a girl about five or six, speculation was Rose murdered her. She complained that her husband was trying to kill her and take her kids, said if she couldn't have them no one was going to have them. She swore she would get revenge."

"So why is she a wraith instead of a ghost?"

"I don't know Sam? She wanted revenge, that's the main motivation in a Wraith. The doc kept all his notes about her case. He used shock treatment on her, and some experimental drugs. She broke out of the asylum the day before her family died. It was freezing cold that night. They found her body the next day about a mile from where the family was killed, frozen clean through. Here's the weird part kid, when they found her frozen body – her heart was gone."

"What," Sam whispered in confusion.

"You heard me," Bobby replied slowly. "No heart."

"Why would anyone steal her heart," Sam asked in confusion?"

"I don't know kid," Bobby replied. He wanted to say she probably sold it to the devil, but didn't. Sam already felt the guilt of his brothers' bargain with a devil to save him. He didn't want to make it worse.

"How did she end up here in New Mexico," Sam asked carefully?

"Another good question Sam – but I don't have an answer for that one either. Let me do some more digging and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Bobby," Sam told him quickly.

"You just take care of that hotheaded brother. Don't let him rush into anything. I know how he is," Bobby growled.

"I'll do my best Bobby, but keeping him down and out of the fray for even twenty four hours is going to be tough."

"Just do what you can," he whispered.

They both knew if John Winchester was around they might have a chance of keeping him out of action for a couple of days. John was the only one Dean took orders from.

Sam sighed and hung up the phone turning to watch his sleeping brother for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Sinking into the one comfortable chair in the room he laid his head back and tried to relax. He knew he should be at his computer, but he was tired. He felt drained and exhausted. He had given freely of his strength and energy helping Dean recover, but it had taken its toll. He needed some down time of his own. A light went off in his head - that was the trick - to keeping Dean quiet for the next day or so. Sam needed to rest, and big brother could never say no to that.

Just five minutes that's all he needed. Closing his eyes he drifted quickly to sleep. Two hours later he woke with a start to the quiet rustling of sheets. Prying an eyelid open he saw Dean's eyelids flutter. Sam wasn't quick enough.

Dean pushed himself to a sitting position and groaned. Something was definitely different and wrong. He felt an uncomfortable tug and knew he was in big trouble.

Lifting the covers he eyed the dark recesses of the bed, his eyes wide with indignant confusion. "Sam," he yelled.

Sam shot out of the chair mumbling beneath his breath. 'Jean where the hell are you,' he whispered hopefully. "Just take it easy Dean," Sam warned him carefully.

"What the hell is this," Dean snapped. "I have a tube sticking out of my… I have a tube," he replied deeply offended. "This is so wrong," he mumbled.

Sam took a step back at the horrified look in his brother's eyes. Those same eyes promised dire retribution.

"You've been out of it for over thirty-six hours Dean," he offered quickly trying to save his own neck. "It's a catheter."

"I know what the hell it is Sam." Dean's voice dropped an octave, "You did this to me," he replied calmly?

Too calmly for Sam's peace of mind, "No Jean did, since we couldn't get you to a hospital she thought it would be best."

"Best," he screamed. His brows wrinkled in confusion until a light suddenly dawned, "Best for who - Jean – Sammi's Jean," he asked in confusion?

"Yeah Sammi's Jean, she's a Trauma nurse at the local hospital. I ran into her last night while I was… she was here – said she'd be back this morning."

Flopping back to the bed Dean mumbled a few choice words beneath his breath.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when a knock sounded at the door. Looking through the peep hole he sighed when he saw Jean. The sight sent relief flooding through him. She could deal with an irate Dean and he was going to let her.

Jean stepped into the room her eyes flying from Sam to the still figure in the bed.

Dean didn't move – embarrassed to say the least.

"How's he doing this morning," she whispered.

"He's awake and much better," Sam mumbled, knowing if Dean was well enough to complain he was definitely on the mend. Eyeing his brother carefully Sam wondered what he was thinking. Whatever it was it didn't bode well for him.

Sitting on the side of the bed Jean tried to catch her patient's eye but he was bound and determined not to look at her. She smiled, her voice calm and neutral trying to put him at ease, "Good morning, how are you feeling." Without waiting for a reply she continued, "You gave your brother quite a scare last night."

Sam wanted to laugh but didn't dare. Poor Dean, he was uncomfortable to say the least. Usually very vocal about anything and everything he laid beneath the covers a mortified expression on his face.

"I'm Jean by the way. The little girl you saved the other night was my daughter Samantha."

"Nice to meet you Jean, how's Sammi doing," came the mumbling reply?

"Sammi is fine. She didn't want to go to sleep last night. She was afraid the boogie man was out there waiting. Scott finally got her to bed about midnight. Thankfully she slept through the night – no nightmares."

Spending a few minutes checking his pulse and respiration she sighed. "Your blood pressure is a little low and you're running a temp of just over a hundred. I'd like to leave the IV in for a while longer." Mostly she was hoping it would keep him in bed for a few more hours.

"What about…" he trailed off embarrassed beyond words to ask her about the other thing?

Jean smiled, suddenly realizing why her patient wouldn't look at her. "I'd almost forgotten. If you feel well enough to move around…"

"YES I'm fine, great," he whispered fiercely.

"Good," she replied. Reaching for the covers she was surprised when his hand snaked out to grab a pillow and pull it across his face.

Sam snickered in the background – big mistake.

Dean's hand snapped out a finger pointing in his brother's direction, "YOU OUT"!

Sam didn't have to be told twice, reaching for the door he yelled back over his shoulder, "I'm going for coffee."

Jean knew she didn't dare laugh. Most of her patients just turned their heads but burying his head in a pillow was a new one. "Dean I've done this a hundred times," she tried to reassure him, but he was having none of it.

"Not to me," he growled from beneath the pillow.

It was all over in less than a minute, a little twist and a slight tug and the tube was out. Dean sighed in relief but didn't remove the pillow.

Jean did it for him, pulling the pillow away she smiled down at him. This time whether he did it by mistake or on purpose he caught her eyes. "All better."

Dean nodded in relief a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Changing out the IV she reeled off some instruction. "I brought you some soup, if you feel up to eating, it will do you good. I also picked up some juice, tea and vitamins – no coffee. Stay in bed for the rest of the day, and rest Dean – ok."

"No coffee," he groaned?

Seeing the mulish expression she turned serious. "No Coffee! You were really sick last night Dean. I know you feel better now, but Sam was scared – really scared for you and so was I and for good reason. What ever that creature was it tried to kill you and came pretty damn close. It's hard to believe, but I saw it with my own eyes Dean, you were slowly freezing to death in a room that was close to ninety degrees and you had three blankets on."

Dean started in surprise, "Sam told you."

"Don't get mad at your brother, I made him tell me. My daughter, my whole family is involved in this. All I want to know is that my daughter is safe. Sam couldn't tell me that, can you," she asked anxiously?

Dean shook his head, "I don't know Jean. We don't know enough about the creature to even hazard a guess."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she asked, "How do I keep her safe?"

Dean pushed himself up to lean on his elbows – almost eye to eye with her. "I don't know that either, but we'll do everything humanly possible to keep her safe and destroy that thing. I promise you we'll find it and kill it," he whispered fiercely.

Reaching up eyes brimming with tears Jean brushed her thumb across his cheek and placed a butterfly kiss on his brow. "I know you will Dean, you are a brave, resourceful man and I thank God that he sent you to us."

Again he ducked his head. Dean wasn't very good at dealing with emotions, even Jean's heartfelt gratitude made him uncomfortable. A rosy blush rose to his cheeks, he didn't know what to say.

Jean saw the blush and smiled. "Take care of yourself Dean. Promise me that you'll rest."

When he didn't reply Jean leaned close and scolded him like a wayward child, "Promise me you'll rest Dean."

Dean smiled, a teasing, unruly smile that made her laugh.

"I promise," he finally admitted.

At that moment Sam walked back through the door with three cups of coffee in his hands. "I heard that," he shot at his brother.

Dean eyed the coffee hungrily then shot a coaxing smile at Jean.

She groaned and shot Sam a killer look for bringing the forbidden fruit into the room. "Ok but only half," she warned him. "On second thought…" Standing up she quickly crossed the room and took a cup of coffee Sam indicated off the tray. Dumping half into the sink she brought the other half back and set it on the table beside her patient.

Dean was grateful for small favors and didn't say a word.

Sam on the other hand – knowing how much his brother loved coffee took another step back ready to flee the room – again.

Jean's words stopped him, "Without knowing more about this whole situation I'd say you were well on the road to recovery Dean. If anything – and I mean anything changes you call me right away."

"Yes Ma'am," Sam whispered. "Thanks Jean."

Grabbing a cup of the steaming coffee she kissed Sam's cheek and headed out the door – I'll be back after my shift about fourish to check on you Dean. Behave," she warned him.

Sam stood with his back to the door afraid to get any closer to his brother whose brooding expression didn't bode well for him or anyone. He was surprised when his brother didn't jump down his throat but instead Dean grabbed the coffee and sipped the hot liquid like it was manna from heaven.

Sighing in relief Sam set his coffee down and picked up his computer. "I called Bobby last night."

"Oh yeah," Dean whispered softly, "What did the old man have to say."

"He found one possibility for our Wraith, a family in Boston – the husband and couple of kids and their nanny found frozen. A few years before that their daughter was found dead, authorities think the mother did it. Husband had her committed."

"That it," Dean asked in frustration.

"No," Sam whispered.

A long pause followed and Dean's ire grew. Snapping his teeth together he said, "Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Sam's brow furrowed in concentration, "Before the husband and kids were killed the wife managed to escape from the asylum. Doctor's notes say she was pretty doped up. They found her the next day – before the husband and kids were killed. She was dead – frozen clean through, but her heart was missing."

"Missing," Dean asked his brows furrowed in concentration, "As if someone stole it?"

"Something like that," Sam told him, "Bobby's still working on it, trying to figure out how the hell it got from Boston to New Mexico."

"This is some crazy ass shit Sam. We need a lot more information before we face that thing again." Dean shivered, his body remembering the agony it had gone through. For the first time in his life Dean was afraid to hunt.

Sam rose to his feet when he saw his brother shiver, "Dean you ok?"

The hunter's head snapped up and he pasted a smile on his face, "Yeah Sammy I'm fine. Wanting to avoid any more questions he chose to divert his brother's attention. "Don't you have some work to do? Quit worrying Sam, I'm fine. I'm going to eat this soup and catch some z's."

Sam knew something was eating at his brother. As Dean wasn't the emotional sharing type, it was Sam's turn to sigh in frustration. If Dean didn't want to talk about what was bothering him, he knew no amount of badgering was going to change it. Grabbing his computer he set to work hunting information on the Wraith.

oooOOOooo

Hours later the ghastly creature slipped through the trees to stand watching the house. She was there, but lost to her. He had taken her daughter away from her again. Her heart cried out for Vengeance. Crystal teardrops slid down gray sunken cheeks to fall to the ground. Where the icy drops fell to the ground the vegetation instantly froze and withered away.

-------------------------------

**_I hope you like this chap, the marbles were rattling around in my brain on this one, hope you like and its not too off the wall. My Beta - Raptor liked it so I thought I'd leave it alone. Hugs, Please R & R for me._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_V7 Shattered _**

A tiny golden haired figure sat in the window reading a book a tiny kitten lay curled in her lap. Movement in the trees caught her attention. She screamed in horror and ran from the room. "It's here Daddy, it's here," Sammi screamed in terror. Running through the house she launched herself forward into her father's waiting arms. "Don't let it come Daddy," she cried against his shoulder.

"I won't let it get you baby, I promise," he soothed. No matter what he tried, he could not get his daughter to calm down. With Sammi still clutched against his chest Scott went to the window and peered through the curtains hunting for the thing that his daughter had seen. "I don't see it baby," he whispered. "It's gone now."

"No Daddy, no, it's still there, don't let it come Daddy please," tears streamed down her face and she was almost frantic.

Scott didn't know what to do, he held her close and whispered words he hoped would comfort her but nothing seemed to work. After nearly ten minutes he called Jean.

"I don't know what to do Jean, she won't stop crying, she's scared to death. She said some creature was out there coming to get her."

"Hold her Scott – don't let her go, I'm coming home." Jean drove like a mad woman. Skidding to a halt in front of the house she ran up the stairs and into the house. Her heart beat frantically when she went through the door and called her husband's name but didn't get an answer. "Scott, where are you," she screamed again.

Relief flooded through her when she heard the disembodied voice floating through the hallway, "In the kitchen Jean."

Coming through the door at a run she saw the harried look on her husband's face, but they were safe, all of them safe. Sammi was still clutched in the crook of his right arm, her face tear streaked her little body hiccupping with each breath she took. In his other arm their son lay curled against his chest, his hand on his sister's shoulder his tiny face sad and streaked with tears. He didn't know why his sister was crying, but he could feel her fear.

"Oh baby, it's fine, you'll be fine," she crooned as she reached out to take the frightened child from her husband's arm.

Between sobbing breaths her words broken and frightened she whispered, "I saw it again mommy. It was there in the trees," she pointed to the small stand of trees behind the house, "It's coming mommy, it's coming."

"I couldn't see anything Jean, if it's out there I couldn't find it," Scott whispered. Fear for his family clutched at his heart. He paced the floor restlessly a feeling of helplessness and dread clutched at his heart. He knew his daughter had not wandered away from the house two nights ago. Like Jean he had felt the blistering cold that invaded their home. When she had told him the story of the two men who had saved his daughter he didn't try to dispute it. Something had tried to steal his baby away of that he was certain.

"Scott we need to lock all the windows and doors just in case. I'm here baby, I won't let it get you," Jean whispered.

"Not me mommy," the little voice whispered against her chest. "It's coming for you mommy," the little voice hiccupped, "You and Daddy and Jamie."

oooOOOooo

Dean was swearing beneath his breath for at least the tenth time that day as he crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Thankfully the IV was almost empty. He was almost wishing the "thingy" was still in place – almost!

His knees were rubbery, his path a little crooked as he made his way across the room. He saw Sam's head come up as he passed the table where he sat poking away at the computer. "Don't say a word Sam, not a damn word," he grumbled."

Sam covered his smile and turned quickly back to the computer screen. It was his turn to grumble. His search on the Wraith was coming up empty. Unless he wanted information about Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, his searches had come back with little to no known information. They existed, of that he was certain. So why couldn't he find something anything that would tell him how to deal with the damn thing?

A few minutes later out of the corner of his eye he watched his brother walk across the floor and slide beneath the sheets. He looked two hundred percent better than he had a few hours ago. His skin was no longer pale and translucent, his eyes were clear and bright once again, but from the wobbly path he was traversing his strength had not yet returned.

Settling in to hunt the internet once more he heard his cell phone go off. Looking at the screen he flipped the phone open. "Bobby, what did you find," he asked quickly.

"Enough to know you don't want to mess with thing kid. How's your sorry ass brother doing," he broke in.

His eyes traveled across the room to rest on his brother who had shot to a sitting position when the phone rang. Smiling he said, "Better and behaving himself for once."

Dean tilted his head and wrinkled his nose silently sneering his brother's words back at him. He flipped him a bird for good measure, which only made Sam laugh.

"Tell me what you found Bobby," Sam replied quickly. Crossing the room he held the phone so Dean could listen.

"This thing seems to surface every twenty five years. Her birth certificate says that's how old she was when she died. It looks like she's been wandering around the country hunting for something. My guess is she hunting for her family and the daughter she lost. She was sighted twenty-five years after the Boston incident in a small town in New Jersey called Rockaway. They found a man his wife and four kids dead. Two days before that the daughter disappeared, they never found the body. The family was found in the yard behind the house frozen just like the first time. There were other incidents, one in Ohio, Oklahoma, Texas and now New Mexico, all the same MO Sam, bodies frozen a golden haired daughter missing."

"Holy crap," Sam whispered. "It's after the whole family, not just the girl. Shit," he whispered swiveling to face his brother."

Bobby went on, "These things are motivated by vengeance and a need for revenge Sam, stay as far away from it as you can and get that family out of there now! I'm on my way to you, so keep me posted.

"Will do Bobby and thanks for the help," Sam whispered severing the connection. He was shocked to say the least.

"We've got to get them out of there Sam," Dean whispered.

"I'll start packing, you stay put Dean, don't exert yourself just yet."

"I'm fine," the older hunter growled.

"Not this time Dean, I said stay put," Sam growled menacingly. "I could take you in the state you're in so don't push me."

The phone rang again, Sam swore when he saw Jean's number reflected in the caller ID.

"Jean," he greeted.

"Sam," she yelled, "Oh my God Sam it's here… it's here," she screamed into the phone.

"Jean" he yelled, "Jean, answer me, where are you," he shouted in alarm.

A few feet away Dean rolled out of bed roughly pulling the IV from his hand as he did. His world tilted crazily when he tried to stand, glancing at his brother he sighed in relief when Sam didn't say anything, his attention still focused on the call. Taking a deep breath he reached for his clothes.

Sam stared at the phone calling her name over and over. Facing his brother his eyes bleak he whispered, "It's there Dean, the Wraith is there with them now."

"Where Sam, did she say where they were?"

Worry lines were etched deep in his brow, a shaking hand reached up to brush at his too long hair, "She said it was here Dean, maybe she meant it was at the house." Turning to face Dean he held the phone out, the call was still active, he didn't dare sever the connection. He prayed for a miracle.

Growling beneath his breath Dean looked up his eyes bleak with worry, "That's as good a place as any to start Sam." Fueled by fear and worry for a little girl and her family Dean felt the rush of adrenalin kick in washing away the exhaustion. He wouldn't let his fear defeat him. His thoughts were of Samantha and her family they needed him.

Grabbing for his phone Dean dialed Bobby's number.

"Dean," Bobby shouted through the line, "Aren't you supposed to be resting.

"It took them Bobby, it's got the family," he whispered fiercely.

"Listen to me Dean, you can't go after it. It's too strong, it will kill you."

"You know I can't do that Bobby, just tell me how to kill it."

"Dean, don't," Bobby whispered again.

"If you won't help me Bobby then goodbye," Dean told him quietly as he readied to hang up.

"Wait Dean," he yelled. On the other end the line went quiet, seconds later Bobby spoke softly, "I just don't know Dean, the heart has to be the key, but I just don't know," he replied quietly.

"Thanks Bobby, we'll be seeing ya," he growled and severed the connection.

Bobby sat in his truck staring at his phone, "I hope so kid, I hope so." He knew he wasn't going to make it to New Mexico in time, but that didn't stop him. Sending up a little prayer he shoved the truck into gear. Setting the pedal to the metal he hauled ass down the road.

oooOOOooo

_**More action coming up, I hope you are still liking my little fic. Please R & R for me, hugs**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_V8 Frozen in time _**

Samantha's words sent a ripple of fear through Jean's heart. "Oh my God Scott what do we do," she cried.

"Get your things," he yelled, "Get in the car we can outrun it."

Jean pulled her phone from the pocket of her scrubs and dialed as she and her family rushed toward the front of the house and what they hoped would take them to safety.

The Wraith moved silently from the depth of the trees. Dark clouds rumbled overhead. Lifting its hands to the air it called the lightening. A bright flash lit the sky she drank hungrily from the energy swirling around her. A second call brought her to full strength nothing could stop her now.

The occupants of the house jumped when the first crack of lightening and thunder split the darkening sky. A cackling screech echoed through the clearing and stopped Sammi and her family in their tracks. The shrill sound tore through them, coherent thought fled as they sank to their knees.

It moved closer the screeching sound changed to cackling laughter. Vengeance was at hand. They would soon regret ever having taken her daughter from her. Her sweet child, all golden curls and laughter was dead because of them. Now they would understand what they had put her through, they would pay, revenge was sweet.

She could feel them moving through the house and moved to intercept. The dark gray cape its hood covering her face moved restlessly around her. The long tattered strands whipped wildly in the wind as she glided across the ground and up the steps.

The dark figured hovered on the porch and opened its maw. Gray mist flooded the porch hunting for a way in. The frosty mist slithered through the crack beneath the door and slid into the house, trapping the occupants inside.

With the phone at her ear Jean prayed for a miracle, Sam answered, but was it too late.

"Sam," she yelled, "Oh my God Sam it's here… it's here," she screamed.

Frosty gray mist surrounded them cutting off their air and sinking deep into their lungs. Their bodies went stiff, their movements erratic as the Wraith called them forward. Yet awareness remained and horror flooded their minds and hearts as they got their first look at the creature.

Held tightly between them she felt the frosty cold wind invade their bodies. Her mother's arms went numb dropping the phone and Samantha to the floor.

Sammi screamed in fear calling for her mother and father, but they didn't hear her.

On the other end of the phone, two hunters heard the terrified scream and doubled their efforts to reach her in time.

Scott his body no longer under his control moved forward his hand sliding around the doorknob to wrench it open. If he could have gasped in horror or shut his eyes he would have – all he could do was stare at the terrifying creature that stood in front oh him. In his arms he could feel his son's tiny body shiver with cold and fear but there was nothing he could do, nothing any of them could do.

_**Sorry this chap is so short, but I'll post another soon. Hugs**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_V9 Terror of the heart _**

The Wraith's shrill cry faded away. Fingers curled beckoning them to her. The child her daughter was only a few feet away. Sending out a call she screamed in frustration when her daughter turned away hiding her face in the crook of her arm. Fury swept through her. They had stolen her child. He had stolen her, corrupted her turned her against her mother. Their deaths would not be quick she would make certain of that.

Sammi curled herself into a tight ball. When the creatures cry died away she peeked out, her frightened eyes watching as her family walked out the door and down the steps. She stood calling them back. They heard her, but could do nothing to stop the compulsion the Wraith had laid on them. Like puppets on a string they moved to do the Wraith's bidding.

oooOOOooo

Sam slid behind the wheel and handed the phone to his brother.

Dean sat with the phone to his ear. Hearing Sammi's cry he shouted into the phone calling her name. "Sammi, it's Dean, pick up the phone baby," he yelled trying to catch her attention. Again and again he called praying she would hear him.

Sammi sank to the ground afraid of the creature. Afraid to follow when she heard the whispered sound of her name being called. Crawling across the floor she picked up her mother's phone and held it close.

Dean heard the sobbing breaths through the line. Taking a deep breath he calmed his own racing heart and called her again. "Sammi, it's Dean do you remember me?"

"Dean, it took my mommy and daddy, it took Jamie," Sammi sobbed.

"We're coming Sammi. I need to know where they went. Do you know where it took them?"

"I don't want to go outside," she cried.

He didn't want to send her into danager knowing the creature was close but the Wraith hadn't taken her a second time, maybe she couldn't touch the child maybe Sammi was free. God he prayed that was so. "Please baby," he whispered. "We'll be there in a few minutes, but we have to know where it took them."

"Ok," came the small frightened reply.

"Hold on to the phone Sammi, talk to me ok. I'm here baby," Dean told her, "Sammy and I are on the way."

Climbing to her feet Sammi reluctantly went outside her eyes searching for her family. "I don't see them Dean, I don't see them anymore," she cried.

"You're a brave little girl Sammi, can you look behind the house. Maybe they went into the trees behind the house."

Sammi gathered her courage and ran around to the back of the house. "Here," she screamed. "It took them into the woods behind the house. I can still see them."

"Good girl Sammi, stay put we're almost there." He didn't have to tell Sam to punch it. The car was already rocketing down the winding road toward the house. Two minutes, two more minutes and they would be there.

The evening sun sent a splash of color across the horizon. A dark angry splotch of clouds marred the sky. Neither of them wanted to voice their fears. They knew what they were facing now but it didn't make it any easier. They were walking into a nightmare of uncertainty. The one thing they didn't have was the knowledge on how to destroy it.

The shotguns were loaded with rock salt, each of them had a silver dagger a handgun loaded with silver bullets and a bottle of holy water, but they weren't certain any of the normal means of ridding the world of a ghost or some other supernatural creature would work on the Wraith. They had to try, faillure was not an option!

-----------------------------

_**Another short one sorry, but the action is coming I promise. Hugs Please R & R if you are so inclined. I love to hear from you. Hugs**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_V10 Bad beginnings _**

The Impala slid to a screeching halt in front of the house. The hunters stepped out. Grabbing their gear they raced around to the back of the house. Sam glanced at his brother but found his eyes hard, his stance steady. He knew it was only a show, adrenalin could do that. He knew Dean had to be hurting.

Sammi sat in the grass her knees drawn up close to her chest. Tears streaked her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with horror at the sights she had seen.

Dean slid to his knees beside her and hugged her tight, "It's ok baby, we're going after them ok. We'll find them." He didn't promise to bring them back, he didn't know if he could. In the distance he saw a white farmhouse and pointed to it. "Do you know who lives there Sammi," he asked quickly and saw her head nod yes. "You need to run over there sweetie OK," he told her.

"I want my mommy," she whispered through the tears.

"I know baby I know, but you will be safe over there ok," he whispered.

"Ok," her little voice whispered back.

"Go Sammi," he urged her. He watched long enough to see her turn and head toward the farmhouse. Getting to his feet he took a deep breath and gathered his energy. Adrenalin still pumped through his veins lending him the strength he needed. There wasn't a damn thing he could do about the shiver of fear that shook him. Taking off at a dead run he followed Sam into the trees.

The trail of withered grass and plants lead them deep into the forest. Frost coated the ground, an unnatural frost that didn't melt in the afternoon heat.

oooOOOooo

She led her captives through the trees her fingers beckoning, her voice urging them. She whispered her intent into their minds enjoying the feeling of domination she held over them. She could feel their fear – it only fueled her desire, a desire for vengeance. The Wraith had been born out of a woman's desire for revenge, her hatred kept her alive. As a woman her mind had been broken by her jealousy. Her husband's supposed infidelity drove her over the edge. She didn't know her jealousy had driven her to murder.

She gathered her young daughter into her arms and pulled her close.

Held tight against her mother's breast the little girl had struggled but could not break the hold. In the end she had suffocated against her mother's breast.

Rose sat there in her rocker for hours holding her baby against her breast, crooning a soft lullaby as she slept. He came hours later. He dropped to his knees in front of her calling their darling daughter's name. Sandy blonde hair and hazel green eyes were lifeless. He accused her of unspeakable acts. That's when he took her, tore a sleeping babe from her mother's arms. Fury welled up in her mind, blinding jealousy overriding her sanity. She fought him like a wild animal protecting its young. He was too strong.

That's when they came. White suited men; they came and took her away. She fought them she couldn't leave her babies to an unfaithful man. He stood on the steps his whore, the children's nanny, beside him as they carried her down the stairs all trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey. He was jealous of her children's love for her. She screamed every obscenity she knew. Standing at his father's knee a young boy turned his head away when she called his name. Her twisted mind saw only the betrayal.

oooOOOooo

It was a cruel place. They tortured her in the name of science, sending electrical shocks through her body. After weeks of horrifying, mind-bending pain, she gathered it close, held it inside her. The mind was a powerful thing. It grew and came to light in her body speaking of freedom. It helped her plan her revenge. The drugs fueled her fractured psyche until there was no light, no sanity left. Only the darkness, only the jealousy – only the revenge remained. She was no longer Rose, Vengeance be thy name she whispered viciously.

She broke through the bars. The fire she held in her heart gave her supernatural strength. She ran from the hell he had made for her screaming his name calling for vengeance. All around her lightening flared. The wind grew cold, her breath coming in ragged frosty gasps. She cried out in pain and misery. Screaming his name she hurled curses into the darkness. In her crazed state she tripped and fell tumbling down a hillside to land at the edge of small pond. Her head lay at an unnatural angle, her eyes wide and staring.

Lightening flashed around her. Ebony shadows curled up from the earth cradling her in an icy cocoon of vengeance. Energy surged around the body tearing at the skin finding the corrupted heart beneath. They fed on her hatred, and lifted her up. A beating heart was torn from a broken body. A nightmare began where a woman lay daead.

oooOOOooo

_**Thought the story needed some background on the Wraith, I made it all up.- LOL Couldn't find any "Lore" on the internet for Wraiths, Hugs. Please R & R for me - I still like hearing from you. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry this has taken so long - I'm on travel (work not play) and can't get my laptop working on the hotel's wireless network. So I'm on a borrowed machine. Hope you enjoy. Hugs!_**

**_V11 Vengeance Fulfilled _**

A small clearing nearly a mile from the house was draped in a pungent gray mist. The air hung cold and heavy as it swirled eerily amidst the trees. Her fetid breath created a foul, rotten odor in the air.

Pulling the strings of her puppets she dragged them to the center of the clearing. A hoarse screeching laugh tore through their minds. Skeletal fingers moved dropping them to their knees. She would visit her pain upon them. Show them the horrors they had laid upon her. She needed their fear. It was sweet on her lips as she glided forward to him.

Scott could only stare in horror as the creature came toward him. He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't even do that. Jamie slid from his arms and fell to the grass. 'God help us,' he screamed silently.

She circled him the wind swirling around the clearing blowing the hood from her face and exposing the eyeless sockets in mottled gray skull. Thin wispy patches of grayish black hair hung in long strands down her back and across her face. Her flesh had rotted on the bone. The gray skin was wrinkled and stretched over bones in sharp angles.

The Wraith stopped directly in front him. The black hollows of her eyes flashed with a ghostly light that bore into his soul. Skeletal fingers reached out to cover his face. She lifted her head into the air and crooned a blissful tune of destruction.

Scott's body rippled with pain as the shock of her touch tore through him. Memories, her memories flooded his mind. Dark and destructive her fractured memories tore through him.

Blood froze in his veins his body convulsed in agony, but she didn't let him die – not yet. Pulling her hand from his face she watched the horror, tasted his pain and fear. Cackling laughter erupted from the creature as she moved slowly backward reveling in the sight of his twisted body.

Slowly she glided across to stand in front of Jean. A harsh grating sound erupted from the Wraith's throat, "Betrayer," she rasped out between thin purplish lips. Anger flared red in the Wraith's sunken orbs. Her hand shot out to strike against Jean's chest.

Jean gasped in pain as the icy touch tore through her. Her heart raced, her lungs slowed, her body felt torn as the frigid energy wrapped itself around her. She felt her body lifted into the air. She hung above the ground for nearly a minute. The agony of the creatures touch blazed through her body. The creatures hatred filled her mind. A choking scream was torn from her throat.

The Wraith howled in delight.

With a screech of triumph the Wraith punched out, a skeletal hand sending Jean flying across the clearing.

Jean flew across the ground tumbling and twisting as her limp body hit the ground. She could feel her life slipping away. Eyes wide she watched in horror as the creature moved to stand beside her son. She was helpless, unable to move, she could only watch as the creature lifted her beautiful baby boy into the air. A sob shook her body.

Reaching down her hand gently slid beneath the child – her son. For a moment her fingers stroked across his cheeks a long thin finger played with a tiny curl that had fallen across his forehead. Crackling and raspy her voice shook as she whispered a crooning song of love. She gathered him close pressing him against her breast cuddling him close.

The tiny body shivered in her arms, his little body shaking as he struggled to breath.

All too soon her demented mind twisted to hatred. He had betrayed her like all the others. She remembered his face as he turned away, the way he shrank from her touch, his little hands torn from her grasp. He had rejected her, like everyone else. She hated him and he would die for hurting her.

With a light touch, a finger on his forehead her cackling laugh filled her throat before she tossed his little body into the air. Tiny Jamie could not protect himself from the icy darkness that invaded his body. He spun through the air as the skeletal fingers of death invaded his body.

It was time to put an end to the game.

oooOOOooo

**_I know another cliffie you say. Hey whatz up with that! Please R & R for me _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_V12 Terror divided _**

Fear clutched at the young hunter's heart as he raced into the clearing and caught sight of the monstrous form. Arms outstretched he leaped forward reaching for the boy as the tiny body spun through the air. Somehow Sam managed to catch him cradling the boy in his arms as his own body hit the ground. Air flew from his lungs and he gasped trying to draw breath. His body responded slowly. He heard the sound of a shotgun as Dean came streaking into the clearing beside him.

Dean's first look at the Wraith sent terror roaring through is mind. Fear clutched at his heart and pooled in his stomach nearly choking him. The agony of the creatures touch remained clear in his mind and he froze. Dean was helpless against his own fear. He choked back a scream. He wanted desperately to run. He didn't think he could face the horror of this creature again. A name, his name was whispered on wind. Memories of a tiny blonde haired girl invaded his mind breaking through the fear that held him frozen. An angry growl erupted from the hunter's throat when he saw the boy flying through the air. He raised the shotgun and fired both barrels.

The rock salt shattered against the creature's chest. She staggered backward howling in pain and anger but didn't go down and didn't disappear.

Dean swore loudly and quickly reloaded. He fired again, growling when the salt struck and sizzled across her chest and shoulder. Tiny wisps of smoke rose from the wounds. The rock salt was hurting the creature but it wasn't doing enough damage. The hunter growled in frustration. Reaching for the Glock stashed in the waistband of his jeans he raised it high.

A few feet away Sam climbed to his feet the boy in his arms. Turning toward the trees he hid the tiny body beneath a bush at the base of a tree. He prayed the boy would be safe.

Tiny footsteps raced through the trees, her legs were too short she couldn't keep up but the trail was easy to follow. Sammi had not gone to the farmhouse but had instead followed Dean and Sam into the trees. She had turned to go, but stopped her eyes following the two hunters into the forest. "Jamie," she cried and turned to follow. She saw him standing there, frozen in time and called his name, "Dean," she cried. She was out of breath her little lungs gasping for air. A few seconds later she heard the sound of gunshots echoing through the trees. The sound sent a shock through her body, but she didn't stop running.

The golden haired child caught sight of Sam as he lowered her brother to the ground. Rushing through the trees she crawled beneath the bush and gathered her brother close. His skin was cold to her touch and she sobbed as she held his lifeless body in her arms.

A tiny spark flared between them, Jamie's body shivered in her arms. Energy flowed through them driving the Wraith's icy threads from his body. The Warrior and the Seer had freed her from the Wraith, changing her forever. Silver and gold threads of energy surged around them ending the Wraith's cry for vengeance.

Moments later she could feel her little brother sobbing in her arms as he whispered her name over and over again. Her little hand stroked his head soothing his fears away.

With Jamie at her side Sammi crawled from beneath the tree. On hands and knees she slowly crossed to her mother's side. Pressing a tiny hand against her mother's chest she called her from the darkness.

Warmth spread quickly. Jean gasped as the icy fingers tangled in her body fled. Sight and movement returned to see two loving faces leaning close. "Oh God Sammi, Jamie," she cried gathering them into her arms. She sobbed hugging them close.

Hearing the sounds of gunfire and the shrill cry of the Wraith Jean pulled herself up gasping in horror. Scott laid a few feet away, still and lifeless his eyes closed. She felt the warmth of her daughter's touch and knew what had to be done. "Sammi, go wake up your father," she urged the little girl.

Sammi nodded and crawled the short distance to her father's side. Laying her tiny hand over his heart she called him from the darkness. "Daddy wake up," she urged him. "Please wake up," she whispered. "I love you daddy!"

The frosty threads fled from his body leaving him limp and exhausted. The sound of his daughter's voice pleading with him brought the Wraith to mind. He shot to a sitting position catching Sammi in his arms. Crawling the few feet to his wife's side terror filled his voice as he asked, "Jean, what is that thing?"

Jean didn't answer. Fear clutched at her heart as she watched the two men who had come to rescue them face off with the grotesque monster they had called Wraith. Sam and Dean were doing their best to fight the hellish creature. Their battered and bruised bodies told a tale she didn't want to contemplate.

oooOOOooo

The creature moved with lightening speed toward her attacker. Skeletal fingers wrapped around his neck. The icy touch burned into his skin as the fingers tightened choking off his air. Dean gasped, his body going numb. His vision blurred and he felt himself slipping into a dark misty pit of searing agony.

Sprinting across the clearing Sam pulled the Sig Sauer and sighted on the creatures grotesque head. His heart thumped in his chest when he saw Dean dangling from her upraised arm. Squeezing the trigger he saw the silver bullets strike the creature in the head, over and over again punching holes in the Wraith's skull.

Bone shattered but didn't break apart. The creature shrieked in agony her shrill cry tearing through the clearing. Dean's body flew through the air to land in a crumpled heap at his brother's feet.

Sam hit his knees, hissed at the angry red welts criss-crossed around his brother's neck. Dropping the magazine from the Sig Sauer he slammed another home, ready to fire again.

Dean groaned and pushed himself up only to land flat on his face when the strength in his arms gave out.

"Dean, we're in trouble here," Sam shouted.

The hunter groaned his voice ragged as he answered, "No shit Sherlock. Rock salt didn't work, silver didn't work, we're almost out of options," he groaned pushing himself to his knees. "Holy Water," he rasped!

The wraith cackled furiously its black flashing orbs hunting for the source of its pain. Rushing across the clearing she flew toward the hunters a stream of gray mist gurgling forth from her throat.

Both hunters swore and reached for their bottles of holy water. They waited, preparing for the assault until she was almost too close for comfort. Uncapping the bottles they aimed and fired throwing the bottles straight at the charging Wraith before leaping away.

The holy water sizzled on the creature's chest as she roared in pain and staggered backward. Slender skeletal fingers scratched at her chest shredding the gray material even further. The strike only made the Wraith's anger boil over. She rushed forward a shrill screech like fingernails across a chalkboard echoed around the clearing driving deep into the hunters minds.

The holy water had been their last hope. They cringed away from the sound covering their pounding ears to lessen the sound. The shrill screech sent them to their knees. Collapsing to the ground they curled into a ball. Shaking hands reached to cover their ears. At that moment the hunters knew they were going to die. They had failed!

oooOOOooo

**_OOPS did it again – I can't kill them, we all know that, but how will they survive this one I wonder? Keep reading and you'll find out!_** **_Please R & R for me – Thanks_**!


	13. Chapter 13

_**V13 The Warrior and the Seer**_

The hunters watched in shocked amazement as the creature flew toward them. The shredded material covering her chest parted revealing a dark red splotch beneath. It was more black than red, but they could see it beating.

"Sam," Dean yelled?

"Yeah I see it," the young hunter answered. 'Her heart,' he mumbled beneath his breath

"I'll create a distraction you go for the heart," Dean screamed across the distance. He had to move. If he thought about it he would turn tail and run. Fear was eating at him, she had to be destroyed.

"No Dean," Sam screamed but it was too late – Dean was already on his feet rushing toward the furious Wraith. 'Dammit Dean,' he grumbled beneath his breath, 'You're going to get yourself killed.' Growling he pulled a silver blade from the top of his boot and took a deep breath.

Dean stood up gasping for air. Screeching at the top of his lungs he called the Wraith to him. She would come for him he knew it. Maybe it was stupid, but he had to give Sam enough time to plan his attack and get the job done. His stance wavered his body exhausted, but he stood his ground and rose to full heigth.

oooOOOooo

At the edge of the clearing four horrified gazes watched. Stupid – no, bravery is what they called it. Jean closed her eyes praying for a miracle. Scott climbed unsteadily to his feet He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to help, he only knew he had to try. He was too late.

oooOOOooo

The Warrior stood, gathering his courage he tucked the fear away. He called her name, "Rose," he shouted to catch her attention. As she turned to face him he taunting her. "Come on bitch, you want a piece of this," he shouted pounding at his chest. "Well come and get it."

The Wraith turned slowly. He stood calling her name, a name she had almost forgortten. She tilted her battered head as fractured memories flooded her mind. He had done this to her. At long last Vengeance would be hers she would visit her pain upon him and he would die at her hands. He stood alone, waiting for her and she would not disappoint him. She moved slowly at first savoring the moment. A harsh gutteral cry split the air as she called his name.

Dean had a plan, it was a good plan he decided. He waited until she was almost upon him. Her hands reached for him as he dropped low and somersaulted between her legs. He came up fast and spun to face her. Leaping on to her back his right arm went around her neck his left hand reached up to cover her eye sockets. Pain seared through is hands as he touched the mottled skull. He screamed. The agony flowed up his arms and coursed through his body. He felt the darkness closing in around him. Maybe it wasn't such a good plan after all.

The icy fingers hungered for him.

He remembered the warmth flooding through him, his brothers touch as he teetered on the enge of madness. Sammy had saved him. Gritting his teeth he held on. He could do this, They could do this, he berated himself. They could not let her win. Lives - children and their families were depending on them. He whispered his brother's name into the wind and felt a surge of power surround him. Head flooded his veins and he reached around tearing at her eyes.

Sam moved. With both hands wrapped around the silver blade's hilt he leaped into the air.

Lightening crackled across the sky, slashing to the ground only inches from where he stood.

His body arched his hands raised high over his head, his whole body behind the blow as he drove the daggers into her throat. The blade entered high in the Wraith's chest a few inches below his brother's arm. With all his weight behind the blow he dragged it downward. The razor sharp blade tore through the brittle bone of her sternum impaling her beating heart on the silver metal.

The contact sent a shock rocketing through his body, but Sam held on. Muscles strained as the blade slowly slid through the brittle bone. With a final burst of energy he dragged the blade down through her ribs and out through her stomach. Sam hit the ground and rolled away yelling at his brother to do the same. "Dean, its done - get away from her," he screamed

Dean released his hold and stumbled backward. his arms hung limply at his side, palms scorched by the frigid contact with her mottled skin. His knees were weak, he could barely stand when disaster struck.

Sam dropped the blade to the ground. The blackened heart sizzled and spewed acid on the gleaming silver. The powerful metal stood strong against the onslaught.

An eerie whistling sound erupted from the dead heart, Dark ebony shadows slithered across the silver their anguished cries shattered the sudden stillness. Creeping across the ground they hovered around her. They wanted her, they needed her, but they could no longer have her. Their vessel was gone. With a shrill scream of anger they attacked the creature they had so recently empowered.

Pulling salt and a lighter from the pocket of his jacket Sam hurried to finish the job. Salting the heard her sprayed it with lighter fluid and set it aflame.

The Wraith screamed in agony. A face filled with sorrow and despair hovered over the fractured bones of the Wraith's face. Fingers reached outward, calling her babies names one last time. The energy that had sustained her burst free - the skeletal body exploded tearing the creature's body into a million icy shards.

Sam looked up, his breath caught in his throat, "Dean," he screamed.

The explosion sent a shock wave through the clearing. Slamming the young hunter to the ground.

The energy hammered at him. Dean's exhausted body couldn't handle the abuse. He flew threw the air the concussion sending him tumbling backward. He struck a large oak tree. The sound of breaking bones and ripping flesh tore through the small clearing.

He lay still the shock holding him rigid agains the tree. He could hear Sam calling his name.

For a split second, his eyes wide with wonder he hung there. Slowly his broken body slipped to the ground. With his back resting against the tree he stared at the devastation in front of him a crooked smile touching his lips. They were there, safe, Sammi held her family close, the way family should be. He was glad.

Sound was slowly fading away. His vision blurred as a beloved face hovered in front of him.

He smiled a slow easy smile that broke Sam's heart. "Hang in there Dean, I've called for an ambulance," he whispered. "Dean, talk to me," he whispered urgently. "Stay with me," he cried. Gentle hands slowly assed his brother's myriad of injuries. His body was peppered with little gashes all of them spilling Dean's blood to the earth below.

Sam knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. A shock flared through his body, it was familiar. His brother's feather light touch swept through his mind, nearly breaking the young hunter.

Dean closed his eyes a sigh on his lips as his body listed sideways. He didn't feel the arms that wrapped around him and slowly, gently cradled him close.

"Sammy," he whispered.

Bright light flashed in his mind, blue white clouds cradled him in comforting warmth as he slipped into unconsciousness.

oooOOOooo

_**I have a surprise for you – no he's not dead – yet!!! Would I do that – again! Maybe!!! Please R & R – let me know if I'm screwing up here.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This is the last chapter. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Letting my imagination run wild was fun. Special thanks to all those who reviewied, it was wonderful hearing from you. **_

**_I have started another story - but it is no where close to being ready to post. Its kinda fractured - I've written the beginning and the middle and I still have to put them together. Heck I'll prolly write the end before I get around to chaining it all together, but I'll hurry._**

**_Hugs to all - enjoy!_**

_**V14 Intervention**_

Sorrow choked the young hunter's body. Sam wrapped his arms around his brother as tears streamed down his face. His name on his brother's lip tore at his soul. He knew what Dean had done for him, brought him back from the dead. Was he brave enough to do the same for Dean? 'Hell yes," he whispered fiercely.

A dark shadow fell across his brother's form. He looked up in shock at the willowy figure that stood looking down at them. Well here was his chance.

Dressing in a flowing black dress she eyed the two men wryly. All of her plans were falling apart. One man, one promise shattered by one good deed. She wouldn't let that happen, he belonged to her. All he had to do was live for one year and he would be hers. He could die, hit by a car, trip down a flight of stairs and he would be hers, but not this. Saving an innocent would tip the scales the other way. She hadn't counted on this.

Anger seared through her. Having him would have been icing on the cake.

"Well if it isn't little Sammy Winchester," the demon crooned lightly covering her anger with glib words.

"It's Sam, bitch," he growled back.

She laughed biting back the rage. "What have we got here," she replied. "Is poor little Sam about to loose his best friend," she whispered.

His voice low and menacing he warned her, "Go Away bitch or I'll send you back to hell myself."

"You can try," she growled. With a twist of her hand Sam felt himself torn from his brother's side and tossed across the clearing. He landed hard an unseen force, the hand of the demon no doubt, pinned him to the ground. Sam swore calling her every name he could dredge from Dean's extensive vocabulary and big brother knew them all.

"Tsk, tsk Sam is that any way to talk to the owner of your brother's soul."

"He doesn't belong to you bitch, so just get the hell out of here and leave us alone."

Did he know how close she was to loosing his brother? 'He isn't dead yet,' she growled silently. The thought of loosing her prize broke the dam and her anger roared to life hot and menacing. "Oh but he does Sam, heart and soul he belongs to me forever," she screamed.

Sam fought her control and managed to push himself up to his knees. He saw the surprise on her face when he did. "You may own his sould bitch, but never his heart - that is his and his alone, and he will never give it to you," Sam growled fiercely!

She ignored his words, instead she taunted him. "Little Sammy, so much power – so little control. Do you think you can beat me at my own game," she warned him. "Think again," she screamed. It took a massive amount of energy but she flattened him to the ground and held him there.

Sam hissed unable to move or even speak this time he could only watch.

Leaning down she caressed Dean's cheek a loving smile on her face. He gasped as the shock of her touch seared through him. His body shuddered as bone and muscle knit healing critical injuries and drawing him back from the light. Gasping for breath his eyes flew open.

The pain washed away, but he didn't move. What the hell was going on? His imagination had gone overboard on this one, the shining light, the pearly gates? 'You hit your head and you're hallucinating,' he grumbled beneath his breath, or had he died again.

She read his thought, the confusion on his face was almost comical but she wasn't in a laughing mood.

A vaguely familiar voice broke through his musings.

Her voice harsh and raspy she furiously spit the words out, "No Dean, you didn't die, not this time." Reaching down she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up.

Across the clearing four faces stared in shock. A woman dressed in black had suddenly appeared. Was this the Wraith in human form? Gathering their children close, Jean and Scott remained silent watching the drama unfold. They had much to think about. Their world torn asunder by a creature they had until recently thought only came from a book or someone's imagination. They had found out it was only too real, they would never be able to look at life the same way again.

The Demon hissed angrily. "Did you think it would be that easy to get away from me Dean? That I would let you go without a fight? Did you think that saving an innocent would bring you redemption and save your worthless soul? Think again," she spat out! The forest shuddered as her anger exploded around him.

"I'll never let you go Dean, no matter what you do. You can die a thousand times and I'll bring you back a thousand and one." She pulled him closer snarling, "YOU BELONG TO ME."

Eye to eye he mocked her. "You're in a lousy mood, are we PMS'ing today," he laughed softly. A knowing smile touched his lips, "Was I headed in the wrong direction, did that piss you off," he taunted her.

She wanted him dead. Killing him now would make her feel so much better, but she'd made a pact with him. If she killed him, she would have to relinquish his soul. She wasn't prepared to do that. The Demon snarled and threw him away from her.

The hunter tumbled backward and rolled to his feet. In four strides he was back in front of her, laughing at her again. "Soul can't be too worthless. You seem to want it pretty badly."

A red haze of anger washed over her. She'd given herself away, hell yes she wanted him. He was a prize to be flaunted. Having his soul would raise her status in the eyes of the denizens of hell, it would give her great power. "Be careful Dean," she warned him, "I know what's in your heart." Slowly she turned to face Sam a sleek evil smile on her face when she turned back to face him.

He smiled back a slow easy smile that made her grit her teeth. Fire blazed in her dark eyes, but he held her gaze not giving an inch. It was the demon who backed down this time.

Leashing her anger she blew him a kiss, "Until the next time Dean," she whispered seductively.

"I'll be waiting," he fired back.

Her form melted, a black shadow hovered close wrapping itself around him before it dissipated into the trees.

When the creature disappeared he broke down and shivered. "Sam," he whispered hoarsely before collapsing.

Freed of the Demon's power Sam staggered to his feet and rushed to his brother's side. Sliding to his knees beside his him he stared at his brother in shock. "What the hell just happened Dean," he whispered?

Dean chuckled and instantly regretted it. She had brought him back from the edge healing critical wounds, but cracked ribs and a multitude of cuts and bruises remained. She wanted him to suffer. When he could breathe again he opened his eyes and smiled. "Guess I was headed in the wrong direction. It kinda ticked her off."

"What," Sam asked in confusion.

"I think I came close to checking out - again," he murmured. "Bright lights, pearly gates, St. Pete you know," he whispered.

Sam rocked back on his heels, "Jesus Dean," he mumbled.

"Him too," Dean whispered cracking a smile before he collapsed into his brother's comforting arms.

**End of Line**

_**So all is well, hope the ending wasn't too bizarre. **_

_**Please R & R let me know what you think! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I hemmed and hawed about writing this but too many people said I left ya hanging so here she blows. I actully enjoyed writing it and tying up those loose end. I hope I got them all. **_

VEpilogue

The sound of a siren could be heard in the distance. Emergency vehicles were on the way. On the phone Jean gave them directions to the small clearing and it wasn't long before they came into sight.

"I'm not going to the hospital Sam," Dean growled.

"Yes you are," Sam and Jean yelled at the same time.

Sammi and her family knelt beside the hunters. Jean's gentle hands were already at work finding the worst of their injuries. She was amazed that they had both survived the battle with the Wraith. She was amazed any of them had survived.

Eyes bright with tears she looked at her family. They had survived a terrible darkness that had invaded their lives. Life had pitched them a curve ball, and she knew without the help of these two men they would have struck out. But they had survived and the knowledge would bind them together and make them stronger.

Scott stood silently at her side, his eyes wide. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around what had happened. He wanted to believe he was dreaming, but he couldn't. He held Jamie in his arms, afraid to let him go. His shoulder was soaked with his son's tears, but now he lay quietly, drifting off to sleep.

The youngster didn't seem terribly upset. Scott was hoping the waking nightmare would have no lasting effects on his son. The young were so resilient, and the memories would fade. Now if only his own memories would fade. He knew he would never look at the world the same way again. Darkness had touched him and his family, but when he saw the light in his daughters eyes hope flared in his chest.

Sammi stood quiet and serene sandwiched between her mom and dad. The nightmare was gone, but the memories would remain. Her eyes were bright, the fear gone, lit instead by strength and determination. Sammi would always remember, changed forever by the darkness and the light two men had brought into her life. She had chosen to follow the hunters, chosen to fight instead of runaway and hide. She would always fight; it's what they had taught her.

oooOOOooo

Dean was adamant about not going to the hospital. He lost the battle.

Jean huffed in exasperation, "Dean, you have several cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a slight concussion and more bumps and bruises than I can count, you are going to the hospital and that's final."

"I second the motion," Sam rumbled.

Stabbing his brothe with killer look Dean grumbled beneath his breath so only Sam could hear, "Bitch!"

Sam of course replied in kind. Dropping close he whispered his reply into his brother's ear, "Jerk!"

Tirade at Dean over Jean swung her gaze toward Sam, "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook young man. You're not in much better shape than your brother."

Sam opened his mouth to dispute the statement snapping it shut when he heard his brother's chuckling laugh.

The laugh didn't last long quickly changing to a hissing indrawn breath, but he loved the look of chagrin on his little brother's face. Hoist on his own petard, Dean was loving it.

oooOOOooo

Several hours later the brother's were comfortably settled between cool sheets. Stitched and bandaged they were sleeping off the effects of their encounter with the Wraith. Jean and the doctor had been adamant about keeping them overnight. They needed the rest and the peace and quiet. On they surface they might have protested, but it felt good to be fussed over even if only for a little while. Of course neither of them would admit it.

Early the next morning a battered truck pulled up in front of the hospital. He had called Sam hours ago, only to have the call answered by Jean. Relief swept through him. The knuckleheads were safe. Slipping quietly into their room, worried eyes swept over the two sleeping figures. Pulling his hat off Bobby wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. He dropped heavily into the chair in the corner of the room to watch them sleep. A thousand things ran through his mind. They were good boys and they didn't deserve what life had handed them. They weren't his son's, but he was proud of them proud as any father could be. John Winchester would have been proud of the son's he'd raised.

Bobby started in surprise when a tired voice called his name.

Dean shifted in the bed and cracked open heavy eyelids. He was surprised but a tiny flash of something swept through his chest. He would never admit to the joy he felt at seeing their old friend, chick flick moments weren't his thing.

"Bobby," he whispered.

Swallowing to clear the tightness in his throat, a gift from the Wraith he told himself Dean quickly followed with, "Hey ole man, glad you could make it."

_**Ok, now this is the end hope you liked it – LOL. Hugs all – on to the next adventure…**_


End file.
